


craving

by retts



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blasphemy, Did I mention this is just 4k words of straight up porn, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot, Porn Porn PORNPORNPORN, Rosaries used in ways rosaries shouldn't be used, Sex in a Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse had always liked the mouthy, bad-for-you ones. The ones who stole your heart when you weren’t looking and then broke it when your full attention was on them. That’d been Tulip through and through. Jesse had sworn off people like that, sobered(ish) up, got his hands as clean as they’d ever be, and went home to make true his promise to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	craving

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaHAHA this one disrupted my bruce/clark writing but sorry not sorry
> 
> i've skimmed through the comics and hope that the tv show goes differently, as it is seemingly going, because that original source is, whilst brilliant, not exactly how i picture my happy, blasphemous boys in their little church...i just want fun happy ~~sexy~~ times between these stupid best mates okay
> 
> also i haven't written straight up porn in fucking ages so yes, there will be rust. btw unbeta'ed. 
> 
> finally, this was inspired by listening to james bays' beautiful song "craving" (do listen to it! it's brilliant) and yes, it just made me think of them fucking in a church alright?
> 
> real a/n: i tried researching just what specific branch of christianity our dear preacher, well, preaches but i can't find anything. if keener eyes and mind than mine know, i hope you'll be kind enough to tell me

 

 

 

Jesse had always liked the mouthy, bad-for-you ones. The ones who stole your heart when you weren’t looking and then broke it when your full attention was on them. That’d been Tulip through and through. Jesse had sworn off people like that, sobered(ish) up, got his hands as clean as they’d ever be, and went home to make true his promise to his father. The people in town were still shit ( _forgive my thoughts, Almighty Father_ ) and the church was in shambles, but Jesse felt like he could turn everything around if he tried hard enough. There were people counting on him to lead them down the righteous path and that was a nice feeling. To be good. To try to be good. To _pretend_ to be good.

But when those mouthy, bad-for-you ones came knocking ‘round… _Christ_.

Cassidy grinned what he would call a cheeky grin at Jesse with his mouth full of cock. Shouldn’t be possible because Jesse was blessed down there and Cassidy had a small mouth, but hell if the corners of those thin lips didn’t curl up mockingly around Jesse’s dick. They’d only been drinking and talking shit like they’d done the past few days, sharing spit on the whiskey bottle and horror stories about the worst sex they’d ever had. Cassidy had been winning by a mile because Tulip had been Tulip, and after her Jesse had found God. Jesse’d been cackling about Cass’ reenactment of the ‘bleeding worst blowjob in the universe, mate, it was tragic’, and Jesse’d played devil’s advocate, saying, ‘no, no, Cass, it’s impossible to ruin a blowjob’, and Cassidy had tipped his sunglasses up into his hair (the weirdo wore them inside and at night), got down on his knees, and before Jesse had swallowed his mouthful of whiskey, he’d found his soft cock slipping into Cass’ mouth.

He really should have pushed Cassidy away. That was the right thing to do. The Christian thing to do. Jesse had one hand in Cassidy’s hair, dislodging the sunglasses, and the other gripping his shoulder, and one little shove was all it would take -

And Cassidy would back off. Probably. Maybe. The whiskey burned down Jesse’s throat, nearly choking him as he gasped, and his head spun madly from the drink, from the heat in the stuffy little church, from Cassidy’s lips swallowing his dick. He stared blankly at the cross at the altar, head slightly tipped back so he was looking at it through his eyelashes. Jesse’s mouth parted, and he licked his lips. Any minute now, Jesse was going to kick Cass away, beat the hell out of him for even daring to lay a finger on him, because this was the cousin to sodomy and one ticket straight to hell. Jesse was going to stop him even if it felt good

and

 _fuck_ was it good.

‘ _God_ ,’ the blasphemy slipped from his lips unbidden, carried on a pained whine when Cass dragged his mouth violently up Jesse’s dick, teeth catching on the sensitive skin. ‘Oh, _fuck_ , oh _Jesus_ , oh _God_.’

‘Darlin’, prayin’ to God whilst I suck you off is some kinky shite, let me tell you,’ Cassidy said, barely even winded, wiping his mouth, now plump and pink in the moonlight, with the back of his hand. He held on to Jesse’s thighs and leant forward, nosing around the tight curls around the base of Jesse’s cock. ‘And I concede this one to you, Padre: it’s impossible to give a bad blowjob, though I still maintain that Sheila’d given me a subpar demonstration of her skills.’ Cassidy’s dark eyes, staring up at him, were equal parts mischievous and wary, and hungry all over.

Jesse didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or punch Cassidy’s teeth from his mouth. He was hard enough to drill for oil, and Cass was still kitten-licking at his dick, and - and -

This was going to be his very _last_ sin, Jesse swore.

Jesse roughly dragged Cassidy up on the pew, knees knocking together like their teeth did, Cassidy flinching back as if expecting to be hit. Then the touch of soft lips seemed to register with him because he jerked into motion, graceless, obviously eager, straddling Jesse’s lap and licking into Jesse’s mouth. Cass tasted like dick and whiskey, something forbidden, new and hot. Jesse groaned and pushed into the tangle of their tongues. He left behind his conscience at the door; threw his guilt over his shoulder and shut off his ears to any divine voices that might disrupt the wild, dark lust blooming in his gut like a knife wound.

‘Forgive me, Padre, for I’m about to sin again,’ Cassidy murmured teasingly into Jesse’s mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter. Jesse smacked the back of his head.

‘Shut up, idiot,’ Jesse said, his lips curving in a reluctant smile because that was what Cassidy did, made him laugh and grin at the stupidest, most un-Christian things.

Cassidy was delicately biting his way down Jesse’s throat, and in between nips, he said, ‘You really don’t have a leg to stand on with this one, Padre, what with your dick poking me belly like tha’.’ The touch of his hand sent a jolt through Jesse, and he tipped his face up towards the ceiling.

‘Fuck, what are we doing, Cass?’

‘What two blokes arse-over-elbowed inevitably end up doing.’ A sudden kiss to his cheek, sweet and chase, startled Jesse into looking at Cass, but Cass was rummaging through the pockets of his borrowed jacket, muttering to himself too thickly-accented to be understood, until he produced a tube with a triumphant sound. ‘Aha, I knew this bugger was going to come in handy. Mind ya, I’d reckoned it’d be for dry skin and not for other, less savoury things.’

Jesse gaped at him. His thoughts whirled on why they would need lotion at all. ‘Where did you get that?’

‘Never you mind, darlin’,’ Cassidy waved him off. He hopped off Jesse’s lap, nearly brained himself on the pew in front, laughed, and then started to undress without the slightest hint of shame. Jesse went slack-jawed. Cassidy wasn’t graceful, too long-limbed and impatient to be, but there was a certain fluidity to his movements that was really quite - and he was pale all over, stereotypical Irish skin, even more so in the silvery moonlight that streamed in from the windows. He had more tattoos than Jesse was expecting, soaking in the seemingly random images he'd only got a peek of under sleeves and collars and the hems of shirts. Shadows and light chased across his body with every twist and turn until the jacket and shirt and jeans were a mess on the floor. No underwear, and Jesse should really be panicking right now, coming to his senses, except his senses were focused on Cassidy, drowning further in filth.

Cassidy glanced over at him, lips pursed thoughtfully. ‘That’s how you want to play it, eh?’ Cassidy said, then threw himself back on top of Jesse, hard enough that the pew scraped backwards with a loud racket. ‘Oops.’ The bastard grinned and bit down on Jesse’s bottom lip. This close, Cass’ eyes were black.

‘Cass - ’

‘Oh, hush, let’s not ruin this with good sense,’ Cassidy admonished, voice going low, hitting a spot Jesse didn’t know he had so hard that Jesse had to bruise up that smart-assed mouth. His arm came around Cassidy’s tiny waist and closed over a prominent hip bone. He was damn skinny, all angles and sharp edges, and he smelled like any man would after a long day in the heat. Cassidy was as unfamiliar as his priest’s collar had been, and it made Jesse’s mouth water with thirst.

Cassidy arched against him, leaning a bit sideways, and their mouths slipped apart. Jesse growled in annoyance. ‘What are you - what - oh fucking Christ, Cass, are you - ’ The words caught in his throat, tangled tight around his ribcage until he couldn’t breathe, and Cassidy grinned at him, tongue poking out slightly, as he reached back and fucked himself open with his own fingers. Jesse couldn’t really see because all he saw as he looked down was Cassidy’s cock bobbing in the space between their bellies, but he could feel, and what he felt was the brush of Cass’s knuckles on his dick whenever he thrust his fingers into himself.

‘Yeah, that’s the spot,’ Cassidy sighed happily, then made a sharp noise as his body jerked, head falling back. ‘S’been ages since I got fucked.’

Jesse honestly had no idea what was going on except he wanted more. So much more. Right or wrong, good or bad, they no longer had meaning in his head. He reached back with trembling fingers, brushed against the curve of Cass’ ass, and joined the messy slide of fingers. Cassidy cursed meanly and slapped Jesse’s chest with his palm. His cheeks were flushed, eyes tightly closed. The lines on his forehead were deeply grooved in concentration. Jesse stared. This weird, foreign, feckless creature that had staggered into Jesse’s life not knowing where he was on God’s green earth was the last thing he’d expect to think of as beautiful.

‘Padre,’ Cassidy mumbled, then went into a blasphemous prayer in rolling Latin that forced a laugh out from deep within Jesse’s belly, unexpected and fond. _Goddamn Cassidy_ , Jesse thought, disbelieving, and swept his tongue along Cassidy’s stubbled jaw. He tasted like sweat and smoke from the whiskey, bristles pricking the soft insides of Jesse’s lips, and Jesse shifted closer until they were swapping spit again, already addicted to the rough kisses and even rougher slide of tongues; too long since the last time Jesse had kissed someone, really kissed them with intent and want and enjoyment, which was why it took a while before Jesse noticed Cassidy murmuring into his mouth, at first a rumble of noise that eventually clarified into ‘more, now, more, what’re you waiting for, lovely, fuck me now, come on’. Cassidy was squirming restlessly on Jesse’s fingers, his own now free and smearing lube on Jesse’s clergy shirt as he grabbed onto the tab collar. A single tug and it broke free, dangling from Cassidy’s fingers. Jesse scowled - he only had three of those - and snatched at the white cloth, but Cassidy held it above his head faster than you could blink. Reaching for it would topple both of them to the unforgiving floor. Jesse stopped fucking Cassidy with his fingers, and Cassidy pouted down at him.

Cassidy twirled the collar in the air. ‘This here is the bloody noose round your neck. This here, Padre, is what makes you boring and _you_ choose it,’ he said with a shake of his head. He lowered his arm and dragged one end of the collar down Jesse’s cheek. ‘Take it off and now you are the furthest thing from boring.’ Cass rolled his hips down on Jesse’s hard-on. The slick drag of his ass made Jesse hiss and buck upwards in response, but he resolutely kept the glare on his face.

‘Give it back, Cassidy,’ Jesse said, quiet-like and rough, and Cassidy watched him thoughtfully, bringing the white collar to his own lips.

‘If I do not?’

‘You won’t like what I’m gonna do.’

A careless shrug. ‘What can you do to me that others haven’t already done, Padre?’

Quick as anything, Jesse grabbed hold of Cassidy’s thieving hands in his before transferring both into one grip. Jesse took out the rosary in his pocket and wound the length of it around Cass’ wrists. Then, calmly, Jesse slipped the collar loose and fastened it back around his neck, straightening the shirt’s collar with its metal studs around the tips.

Cassidy’s lips formed an O, then broke into a shit-eating grin. He shook his bound hands until the dangling cross bounced wildly in the air. ‘Isn’t this an interesting turn of events? You like this: me, helpless, you, with all the power. Ought I whimper and beg for mercy, cowering on your lap like so?’ Cassidy brought his hands up to his lips and caught the cross with his tongue, and God truly forgive him when Jesse’s dick throbbed urgently at the sacrilegious sight. The dark red of the beads looked stark against Cass' flesh. Jesse clenched his fingers and lightly brushed his knuckles against Cassidy’s ribs gently curving from under his skin, climbing the ladder of them up past sparse chest hair and the palest pink nipple until he could splay his hand along one side of Cassidy’s neck and tug him close.

‘You’re the Devil Incarnate,’ Jesse whispered into Cassidy’s ear.

‘And you, Padre, are…’ Cassidy trailed off, in that way that was ominous in certain special situations, and Jesse thought that having a naked and tethered (by his own goddamn rosary) man on his lap certainly classified as a special situation. Then Cassidy blinked and grinned toothily at him. ‘Well, are we going to commence on the fucking or shall we schedule it at a later date, in case it gets in the way of God’s grand plan for you?’

Again with the urge to smile. Jesse bit down on his lip to stifle it. The drunken haze had lifted and though the lust remained, Jesse was back in his right mind. He should put a stop to this before the worst could happen…only the worst, to Jesse, seemed to be stopping whatever ridiculous thing this was. Cassidy had become a friend in the few days since they’d met, a good one, a really good one who could lift the lonely and bleak fog surrounding Jesse’s life here in Annville. And this thing, right now, could ruin that. This just might be a drunken one-night stand (unlikely as it seemed now, sober as Jesse felt, and Cassidy seemed annoyingly immune to alcohol) or something more. _Could_ it be something more? Fuck, Jesse didn’t know but what he did know was that he was still unbearably turned on and Cassidy was waiting (and willing) to be taken up the ass. Unable to help it, the smile quirked up the corners of his mouth as he cupped Cassidy’s hips in each hand.

Cassidy laughed at him. ‘Finally! I thought we’d never get to the main event!’ He raised his arms over Jesse’s head, caught him between his elbows so Jesse felt the rosary beads and cross pressing against his nape as fingers tangled in his hair. His mouth opened under Cassidy’s, breaths coming in fast, and he gently urged Cassidy to get up on his knees.

Jesse took his cock in his hand, groaning at the feeling, at the thought of burying deep inside Cassidy, hot and tight. ‘Cass, where’s the lotion?’

‘Wha?’ Cassidy looked over his shoulder, hips squirming impatiently. ‘Ah shite, it’s on the fucking floor!’

They couldn’t move without untangling themselves, too much effort and Jesse didn’t want to lose this closeness, this unforeseen warmth. Cassidy huffed, then nipped on Jesse’s ear, letting loose a frustrated growl that slid down Jesse’s spine like claws. ‘Fuck it, just fuck it, we don’t need more. I can handle pain, yeah?’

Jesse hesitated for a second because he was sure that a dick like his wasn't supposed to go somewhere it didn't naturally belong in without copious amounts of preparation and lubricant but reason slid away the same way Cassidy’s tongue slid along his own. Taking a deep breath, Jesse gripped his cock in one hand whilst the other clamped tight on Cass’ hip and gently but inexorably urged him lower, lower, lower.

‘Fuck,’ Jesse swore loudly, head thrown back and mouth open. Cassidy parroted the curse half a second later, and it echoed in the dark church the same way the parishioners’ prayers did. Cassidy was tight, and hot, and wet from the lotion, and it was overwhelming in a not entirely good way. Jesse dug his fingernails into pale skin. Jesse felt Cassidy gripping the hairs at the back of his neck tightly. Jesse breathed out and Cassidy gasped in. Cassidy gave a little swivel of his hips that hooked out a moan from Jesse’s throat, and Jesse thrust up in reply, then thrust up again, and again, and Cassidy let out an exclamation along with a rough pull on Jesse’s hair, and God it was good, yes, so good, yes, yes, Cassidy, yes -

‘You were made for fucking,’ Cassidy laughingly told him, accent even thicker now, and Jesse felt that laugh intimately where he was fucking into Cassidy. It made him snicker, too. The pew under them creaked alarmingly, skidding back and forth with each thrust. They were going to break the pews, this very church. His congregation was going to see them in the morning, Jesse still dressed, Cassidy naked and sucking on the cross again (Cassidy cooed at a particularly violent thrust), both of them sore and bruised and filthy with come. Emily’s horrified face. Tulip with a raised eyebrow, displeased twist of lips. Eugene still ass faced (and Jesse was never going to look at him the same way again, God help him, especially if Cassidy was going to crack more tasteless jokes).

God up on high looking down at them now, later, and forever with an expression on His face like He couldn’t believe the idiots populating the world.

‘This is crazy,’ Jesse said.

‘Mental,’ Cassidy agreed. He buried his fingers deeper into Jesse's hair. ‘Harder, Padre, I'm beggin’ you.’

‘Any harder and I’ll break somethin’,’ Jesse groaned. Sweat slid down his temples and soaked his shirt. These pants were going to be ruined. His hip and stomach muscles were already aching, and the burn joined the unbelievable pleasure centred on his dick until Jesse didn’t know if this was Heaven or Hell or both. Cass just shook his head and lapped up the sweat glistening on Jesse’s neck.

‘Break me, hurt me, tear me apart,’ Cassidy said carelessly, ‘just _more_ , make me come.’

Jesse felt him tugging his hands apart, and Jesse turned his head sideways to nip at the delicate inside of his wrist. ‘Don’t, that’s the only good one I got.’

‘I feel like you’re darin’ me to do it,’ Cassidy breathed, then choked on a gasp when Jesse angled his thrusts differently, the flush darkening on his cheeks and down his chest. ‘Oh, Christ, yeah, that’s it, Jesse, come on ya bastard, harder!’

The sound of his name, rarely uttered in that lyrical accent, made Jesse grit his teeth as lust scratched at him. He felt drunk on pleasure, on sex, and he fitted his mouth around one bony shoulder, putting all his muscles to work fucking more filthy noises out of Cassidy. He could feel the tension curling low in his belly, fierce like a beast, and he poked and prodded at it until it stirred, awoke, and threatened to eat him up bloody and whole.

‘Motherfuck! I’m getting tired.’ Jesse had to laugh. Cassidy let out a high giggle.

‘ _You’re_ getting tired? What about me poor arsehole?’

‘Oh God, Cass, don’t say that!’

‘This isn’t working. Let me - ’ Cassidy heaved up, and Jesse’s dick popped out. They both groaned out loud. Cursing, Cassidy dropped a messy, scratchy kiss on the corner of Jesse’s mouth, raised his arms off Jesse’s shoulders, and climbed down from his perch. Jesse couldn’t catch his breath from exertion, from amusement, made worse when Cassidy hopped around naked as the day he was born, hard cock bobbing in the air. Jesse wrapped a hand around his dick, stripping it at a brutal pace that kept him on the edge, so close, and his toes curled in anticipation of the most unorthodox but undoubtedly spectacular orgasm he could feel lurking in his balls.

Cassidy kicked at the pew in front of them until he’d cleared a space on the floor, grabbed his discarded jacket and spread it out, then went on all fours on top of it. He gave Jesse a waggish grin, eyes focusing on Jesse's hand moving between his legs. ‘Padre, please help relieve this _hard_ burden o’ mine.’

‘I don’t know why I let you stay here,’ Jesse muttered but got on his knees behind Cassidy and without further ado, sank back into that pale, gently rounded ass in one smooth stroke.

‘I can give you one good reason,’ Cassidy groaned. His shoulders shifted restlessly under Jesse’s grip, muscles straining. ‘Fucking rosary, I can’t touch myself.’

‘Tough,’ Jesse said, and directed his thrusts at the sweet spot that made Cassidy cry out. ‘Think you can come on my cock alone?’

Cassidy whimpered and dropped his head, arching his back even more. ‘Fuck, probably. D’you want me to?’

‘Shit, yeah.' The thought made him dizzy. ‘Come, then. I’m. I really need to.’

‘Come? God, yes. God, oh God.’

‘Cassidy - ’ The drawn out groan of his name seemed to spark Cassidy on, and his ass jerked wildly with his cries. Jesse inhaled sharply, thrusts pausing for a second. ‘Did you, did you _really_ \- ’

‘Fuck _yeeeees_.’ Cassidy sounded drunk, dazed, delirious. He lazily rolled his hips back, shameless, and Jesse knew he was leaving bruises on Cass' skin. Cassidy didn’t seem to mind or even notice. ‘Let’s have it then, Padre. Bless me with your holy come.’

‘You’re filthy,’ Jesse started to say, except then Cassidy deliberately tightened around him and that was it. The beast was fully awake and rending him to shreds. The world narrowed acutely down to where he was coming in Cassidy’s ass, filling it up until he was eventually, agonisingly fucking his own come out. ‘Jesus,’ he finally said, voice ground down to grit as he curled over Cassidy’s lean form, out of breath and heart pounding. He was seeing stars, for fuck's sake. 

Cassidy purred, the noise vibrating under Jesse’s ear where it was pressed just below Cassidy’s shoulder. Jesse hummed thoughtfully, eyes closed. He slid his palms down to Cass’s chest, raking through sweat and resting over his pectorals. The fingers of his left hand curled inwards.

‘Cass,’ Jesse said.

‘Whasit, Padre?’ Cassidy mumbled. ‘Fuck, I could do with a fag right now. Get off, will you? I need a smoke.’

Jesse didn’t budge. He was too blissed out to let real world worries intrude but - ‘You don’t got a heartbeat, Cass.’

There was a second’s pause. ‘Jesse, you did hear me say I was a vampire, yeah?’

‘Huh. You did say that.’ Then: ‘We’ll deal with this in the morning, I guess.’

‘Brilliant. Now, off.’

Jesse groaned from his very soul as he gently pulled out of Cassidy, cupping his tender, soft dick in his palm as he watched the come start to drip out of that ass. His dick twitched at the sight, and Jesse glared down at it. _Once was enough_ , he told himself firmly as he tucked his cock back inside his pants. _You’re a man of God. Also, Cassidy is a fucking vampire. Shit._

‘I sincerely hope you’re not having some sort of crisis over there,’ Cassidy said, distracted, as he rolled over onto his back and sat up with a wince. ‘Bad idea, that.' He looked down at his jacket and made a hilariously pained face, reaching up to scrub his hands through his messy hair. ‘Fan-fucking-tastic. I’ll have to clean this up before the morning’s sermon. You’re like a geyser, you are.’ Sighing, Cassidy patted down the soiled jacket and took out a pack of cigarettes from one of its numerous pockets, tapping two sticks out. He handed one to Jesse and then fished out his lighter. Jesse finally shrugged off his own jacket and slid off his tab collar, then unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He let Cassidy lean in close to light up his cig, head tilting towards him as their eyes met over the glowing cherry.

‘No freaking out, yeah?’ Cassidy said with a rueful little smile, then drew back as he brought his cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag. Jesse watched his perfectly ordinary, crooked teeth, then the bruised up lips, and licked his own. Cassidy exhaled with a decadent sigh and waved his hand, smoke trailing in loops after. He canted his head to the side and gave a crooked grin. ‘So I’m a vampire, you’re a preacher, and we just had some rather spectacular shag in a church. Sounds like the beginnings of a terrible joke, innit?’

For the moment, Jesse could only laugh. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> be kind :)
> 
> (i'm on tumblr: clarespace.tumblr.com; send me things!)


End file.
